Tomb Raider - Box of Pandora
by ShakiraCroft
Summary: Lara Croft, célèbre aventurière, se lance sur la trace de la Boîte de Pandore. Malheureusement, Lara n'est pas la seule à convoiter ce puissant artefact. Elle devra faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence pour s'en sortir car plusieurs personnages de sont passé resurgiront... Mais sont-ils des amis, ou des ennemis ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_*Un après-midi pluvieux au Manoir Croft*_

Lara s'exerçait dans la salle de gym du Manoir. On n'entendait plus que les glissements de ses mains sur les barres parallèles qui agrémentaient les murs de la salle. Après un saut parfaitement mesuré, Lara se rattrapa au mur de grimpe devant elle et se laissa descendre sur le parquet ciré avant de jeter un coup d'œil au chronomètre que Zip avait enclenché avant de commencer le parcours.

-Et merde ! 2 secondes de plus que…

-Surveille ton langage Lara ! la coupa Zip.

-Oh pourquoi tant de futilité Zip, tu n'as jamais dit un seul gros-mot de ta vie, mon chou ? ironisa Lara.

-Bien sûr que si, mais c'est toi l'aristo dans l'histoire, pas moi. Enfin bref pour en revenir à ton parcours qui était presque parfait…

-Presque ! Voilà l'erreur Zip, presque n'est pas suffisant pour moi !

Elle s'en alla, le laissant planté au milieu de la salle de gym, sans dire un mot de plus, sa queue de cheval, retenant sa longue chevelure brune, se balançant contre sa nuque. Le claquement de ses pieds nus qui résonnait sur les dalles de pierre de la cours intérieur, était quelque peu atténué par le bruit de l'eau qui jasait de la fontaine centrale. Le training blanc que revêtait Lara était trempe de sueur et la fine pluie qui tombait ce jour-là la trempa encore un peu plus. Mais Lara continua comme si de rien n'était, la tête haute sous le regard encore perplexe de Zip.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le hall et la claqua derrière elle.

-Miss Croft ! s'étonna Winston, que vous arrive-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant son air agressif.

-Rien ! Absolument RIEN ! Arrêtez donc de tous me faire chier !

Winston resta bouche-bée par l'attitude de Lara et n'osa plus piper mot.

Lara monta dans sa chambre, se dirigea vers son dressing afin de troquer son training plein de sueur, qu'elle jeta violemment dans le panier à linge, contre son bikini.

-Un petit plongeon dans la piscine ne me fera pas de mal, dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle s'en alla donc en direction de la piscine où elle alluma la chaîne stéréo avant d'escalader statues de poissons et d'Athéna, afin de faire quelques plongeons tout en écoutant les douces notes de _Spem in Alium_ de Tallis, sous la baie vitrée du pavillon, qui laissait filtrer un piètre rayon de soleil à travers les nuages gris et de la fine pluie qui continuait de tomber sur le domaine des Croft.

Une fois défoulée, Lara sortit de l'eau, prit une serviette dans l'une des niches murales et s'étendit sur une chaise longue sur laquelle elle s'endormit instantanément.

_*…des flashs. Une voix. Des images. Des sons. Un visage. Des bruits. Un lieu… « Aide-moi Lara ! Aide-moi ! Ne me laisse pas refaire les mêmes erreurs… Aide-moi Lara ! Aide-moi… »…*_

-Lara… Laraaaa !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Alister était en train de lui secouer l'épaule afin de la sortir de ce rêve étrange.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je sais pas trop, tu répétais sans cesse un mot en t'agitant pendant que tu dormais.

-Je disais sans cesse le même mot ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui M'dame, « Pandora, Pandora, Pandora ».

-« Pandora » tu es sûr ?

Avant qu'Alister n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Lara s'était levée de sa chaise-longue et avait traversé le pavillon dont les carreaux de la baie vitrée résonnaient des cliquetis des gouttelettes d'eau se fracassant dessus. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le hall, Lara s'émerveilla en apercevant un rayon de soleil tentant de transpercer la couche de nuages grisâtres qui semblait devenir de plus en plus noir à mesure que l'orage approchait. Les reflets colorés du vitrail, qui surplombait l'escalier en acajou, semblaient danser sur ce dernier.

Lara monta l'escalier de droite et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Ce mot la tourmentait. Elle connaissait, bien sûr, la légende de Pandore mais elle voulait tout de même vérifier quelque chose.

Une fois arrivée dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la bibliothèque, Lara ferma la porte et se laissa emporter par le silence qui y régnait.

-Enfin un peu de clame, se dit-elle à haute voix, bon allons chercher ce bouquin.

Elle entreprit de trouver ledit livre, ce qu'elle parvint à faire après une vingtaine de minutes. Une fois l'ouvrage entre ses mains, elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient disposés çà-et-là dans la bibliothèque.

« _Pandore était une femme, mais pas n'importe laquelle, elle fut la première. Créée sur un ordre formel de Zeus, c'est Héphaïstos qui eut pour tâche de créer le corps de Pandore. Il utilisa de l'argile pour la façonner. Athéna lui insuffla la vie. Aphrodite la beauté et finalement, Hermès lui donna le don de mentir. _

_Cette femme fut créée pour punir l'homme. En effet, Zeus voulait punir Prométhée de lui avoir volé le Feu. Finalement, ce fut Épiméthée, frère de Prométhée, qui prit Pandore pour femme._

_Zeus leur offrit en présent une boîte. Il demanda à Épiméthée et Pandore de ne jamais l'ouvrir, sous aucun prétexte. Épiméthée et Pandore lui donnèrent leur parole. On dit que dans cette boîte étaient enfermés tous les maux de l'humanité: la vieillesse, la maladie, le vice, la folie, le travail ainsi que la tromperie. Il est également dit que parmi tous ces vices, l'espérance fut, elle aussi, introduite dans la boîte._

_Après plusieurs années de bonheur et après avoir enfin réussi à oublier la fameuse boîte, Pandore, un jour alors qu'elle était seule à se promener dans le jardin de la bâtisse dans laquelle ils vivaient, s'encoubla sur un monticule de terre. Voulant savoir sur quoi elle était tombée, Pandore creusa et découvrit la boîte qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à oublier._

_"Après tout personne ne le saura…" se dit-elle en décrochant la serrure. Malheureusement pour elle, une fois le coffret ouvert, tous les maux qui s'y trouvaient s'échappèrent et s'abattirent sur l'humanité. Se rendant compte de l'immense faute qu'elle venait de commettre, Pandore referma le couvercle instantanément mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Seule l'espérance, plus lente que les autres, se retrouva coincée à l'intérieur de la boite._

_Les hommes connurent dès lors la vieillesse, la maladie, le vice, la folie, le travail ainsi que la tromperie._

_Ne pouvant supporter ce qu'elle avait fait, Pandore décida de s'ôter la vie, mais lorsqu'elle voulu passer à l'acte, une petit voix presque inaudible se fit entendre en provenance de la boîte. Surprise, Pandore s'approcha et la petite voix lui dit : "Libère-moi Pandore ! Je suis l'espérance. Ne t'en fais pas, Pandore, je ne pourrai évidemment pas conjurer ce que tu as fait, mais si tu me libères, l'espérance pourra à nouveau régner sur terre_ _" _

-Mais apparemment, lut Lara à haute voix, Pandore se méfia de l'espérance croyant à une supercherie pour la tromper, une fois de plus. Etant devenue méfiante elle n'ouvrit pas la boîte et la cacha dans un endroit connu d'elle seule. Par la suite, Pandore se donna la mort ne pouvant supporter tout le mal qu'elle avait causé sur Terre.

« Le seul moyen de redonner un peu d'espérance sur Terre serait de retrouver la Boîte, de l'ouvrir afin de la libérer.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Lara, mais pourquoi donc ai-je fait ce rêve si étrange, pourquoi ai-je rêvé de Pandore ?

Elle chercha dans une dizaine d'autres livres mais tous disaient la même chose : La Boîte de Pandore était un artefact puissant et dangereux qui sèmerait à nouveau le chaos si quelqu'un de malveillant tombait dessus.

-Il faut donc que je me mette à sa recherche…

-Ainsi soit-il ! répliqua Zip qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

-C'est ça… ainsi soit-il… Appelle Alister, s'il te plaît Zip.

-Mais certainement Lady Croft, lui répondit Zip en se moquant d'elle.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Alister se trouvait assis dans un des moelleux fauteuil de la bibliothèque devant Lara qui réfléchissait un pied par terre, l'autre contre l'une des colonnes en bois qui soutenait la partie supérieure de la bibliothèque et les doigts repliés contre sa bouche.

-Les garçons, débuta-t-elle, j'ai besoin de vous pour faire des recherches.

-Quand ça t'arranges tu as toujours besoin de nous mais si c'est pour nous hurler dessus tu… Zip se tu, bien qu'il ait voulu faire de l'humour Lara n'était vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Le regarde noir qu'elle lui lança soudainement semblait tout droit sorti de ses holsters pour lui tirer trois balles dans la tête. Alister baissa la tête avec un « Hum, hum » très significatif.

-Écoute-moi TRES BIEN Zip, si tu n'es pas content de mes méthodes de travail tu sais où es la porte alors je ne te retiens pas…

Étonnamment elle avait prononcé cette phrase sur ton un peu trop calme.

-Non mais je plaisantais Lara ! répondit Zip d'un air décontenancé.

Lara ferma les yeux et souffla.

-Mauvaise réponse… murmura Alister.

-Vous savez les gars, si vous voulez vraiment me voir énervée continuez… Mais entre nous, je vous conseille de ne jamais devoir assister à ça.

Un ange passa.

-Ouais alors tu disais quelque chose à propos d'une recherche non ? continua Zip comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Effectivement, je voudrais que vous cherchiez tout ce qui pourrait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à la légende de la Boîte de Pandore, que ce soit un texte, une peinture, un extrait de livre. Je veux tout, absolument tout !

-Oui chef, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils se mirent au travail, chacun de leur côté afin de débuter les recherches sur la légende de Pandore. Tandis que Lara et Alister consultaient les milliers de livres disposés çà-et-là sur les étagères, Zip, quant à lui, se chargeait comme à l'accoutumée de dénicher tout ce qu'il pouvait sur internet. Le temps et la bibliothèque, par la même occasion, devenant de plus en plus sombres, Lara se résolu à allumer le lustre de la pièce.

-C'est incroyable ! se lamenta Lara après des heures et des heures de recherches. On n'a rien, absolument rien !

Le bureau auquel Zip était accoudé était jonché de cafés et autres boissons énergisantes qui tentaient de leur faire garder les yeux ouverts.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, Alister qui consultait les livres dans la partie supérieure de la bibliothèque leur cria qu'il croyait avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Lara et Zip se regardèrent étonnés et montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre pour se rendre dans la petite pièce adjacente. Il les attendait un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

-Une petite visite au Népal te tenterait-elle Lara ?

-Au Népal ? répéta-t-elle bouche bée. Pourquoi diable la Boîte se trouve-t-elle au Népal ?

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, la Boîte elle-même ne se trouve pas là-bas, évidemment, ce serait pas drôle sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement…

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Winston les appela pour les avertir que le souper était fin prêt.

-UN INSTANT WINSTON, NOUS FINISSIONS DE VERIFIER QUELQUE CHOSE, cria Lara afin que le vieil homme puisse l'entendre.

Un son étouffé leur confirma que la majordome avait bien entendu.

-Bon alors, accouche mec, lança Zip.

-Oui oui j'y viens.

Il ouvrit l'ancien livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Alors, voici les recueils d'un ancien archéologue français, Jean-Baptiste De Lafayette, datant du XVIe siècle, qui avait eu vent de la légende de la Boîte et était persuadé qu'elle existait. On peut y lire ses pensées depuis le jour ou il a découvert la légende mais le livre devient intéressant à partit de mai 1567, voilà ce qu'il y a écrit :

_« Mardi 18 mai 1567,_

_Le roi Charles IX nous a convoqués à Paris pour nous parler d'une découverte qu'il aurait faite dans les bibliothèques du Palais Royal. »_

_« Jeudi 19 mais 1567,_

_C'est Incroyable ! Le roi a trouvé un ancien manuscrit de la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Ce manuscrit parle de la Boîte de Pandore et confirme son authenticité ! J'en étais sûr ! Je m'attelle tout de suite à la tâche. »_

_« Lundi 23 mai 1567,_

_Ça y est ! J'ai découvert de nombreuses choses. La Boîte serait apparemment cachée dans un endroit connu de Pandore, et seulement d'elle. Une carte montrant son emplacement serait cachée dans un temple perdu en Thaïlande et dont la clé et la localisation sont eux-mêmes dissimulés dans un monastère népalais !_

_Je suis si près du but ! Nous avons préparé une expédition afin de partir à la recherche de ce monastère. »_

_« Mercredi 15 juin 1567,_

_Depuis mes découvertes j'ai l'impression d'être épié et suivi. Je ne sais pas si je suis devenue fou ou si c'est l'impatience de partir… »_

_« Samedi 26 juin 1567,_

_Je viens de rentrer chez moi, ma maison a apparemment été saccagée, quelqu'un s'est infiltré chez moi ! Mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de cela maintenant, nous partons demain à l'aube pour le Népal et tout doit être prêt d'ici là. »_

-La phrase, et le livre, s'arrêtent là.

-Intéressant, murmura Lara, De Lafayette… De Lafayette, répéta-t-elle, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Zip tu pourrais reg…

-Né le 3 octobre 1538, la coupa Zip qui avait déjà lancé la recherche, et mort le… Oh merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu peux me rappeler la date à laquelle se finit le livre Alister ?

-Le 26 juin.

-…Mort le 26 juin 1567, finit Zip.

-En gros il n'est jamais parti pour son expédition… C'est écrit de quoi il est mort ? demande Lara.

-Assassiné. 4 coups de couteau en plein cœur par un dénommé Henry Carver, un américain.

Lara esquissa un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Non non rien… Bref en gros quelqu'un ne voulait pas que De Lafayette parte à la recherche de cette Boîte, mais pourquoi ?

-Il n'était pas le seul à croire à la légende apparemment.

-Effectivement et l'authenticité n'en est qu'accrue.

-Miss Croft le souper devient froid !

-On arrive Winston ! Venez les garçons, on continuera après.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lara filait tel un missile dans les rues de Londres, au guidon de sa R6, dépassant voitures, bus et taxis. Sa combinaison en cuir noire la moulait comme une seconde peau. Si quelqu'un regardait attentivement à travers son casque, il ou elle verrait une Lara un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : après raider, la moto était sa deuxième passion. Elle se sentait libérée, aussi légère qu'un coup de vent filant à 140 km/h en plein centre-ville.

Elle passa devant Big Ben qui sonnait huit heures du matin. Elle avait rendez-vous au British Museum avec le conservateur qui voulait lui montrer un nouvel arrivage encore top secret.

Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle se parqua grâce à un dérapage plus que contrôlé qui fit tourner la tête à plus d'une personne attablée çà-et-là aux terrasses qui bordaient la rue.

Des protestations se firent entendre par les hommes d'affaires qui prenaient leurs cafés avant d'aller travailler « Non mais regardez-moi ce type qui se la pète ! ». Mais dès qu'elle eut enlevé son casque, secoué la tête pour laisser aller sa queue de cheval et enlevé sa veste en cuir qui laissa entrevoir sa généreuse poitrine, ce sont les mêmes hommes d'affaires qui gloussèrent dès lors que Lara partit en direction du musée, lunette de soleil dans une main, casque et veste dans l'autre.

Elle détourna la tête, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et se dirigea vers l'entrée du British Museum.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le musée à part une classe de jeunes élèves pour une sortie, sans doute des plus barbantes pour les enfants, et un homme brun avec des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau, assis sur un banc un peu plus loin.

-Lara comment vas-tu ! Ça fait si longtemps, dit une voix surgissant d'un couloir.

-James, sourit Lara, ça va merveilleusement bien et toi-même ? Depuis le temps tu dois avoir un tas de choses à me raconter.

-Ha ha, rigola le dénommé James, effectivement. Ça te dit d'aller boire un café avant que je te montre notre « nouvelle merveille » ?

-Avec plaisir, j'ai moi-même plein de nouvelles choses à te dire… Tu connais Pandore n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment ! renchérit James.

Ils passèrent devant l'homme aux lunettes de soleil qui semblait s'être crispé quand Lara avait prononcé le nom de Pandore.

« Il faut sérieusement que j'arrête d'être parano » se dit Lara à elle-même.

Ils prirent donc le chemin du restaurant du musée afin d'aller boire un café bien mérité.

-Alors, continua James une fois attablés, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de Pandore ?

-Et bien vois-tu…

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, le rêve, le livre qu'elle avait trouvé ainsi que le recueil qu'Alister avait déniché.

-Mmmhm, intéressant ! Donc d'après toi le Boîte existerait bel et bien ? demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, j'en suis de plus en plus convaincue pour te dire la vérité.

-Et tu comptes partir à sa recherche ?

-Effectivement, c'était dans mes projets. Ses yeux brillaient. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me manque James !

-Tu me surprendras toujours, Lara. J'ai toujours de la peine de m'imaginer une belle femme comme toi, aussi distinguée, se balader en minishorts et débardeur, deux pistolets dans les mains, combattant monstres et Dieux, résolvant puzzles et pièges divers, tout ça dans le but de trouver un artefact quelconque. Je t'admire tu sais !

Lara éclata de rire à son tour.

-Mais bon, après quinze années à te côtoyer et sachant que le quart des merveilles se trouvant dans ce musée sont là grâce à toi je commence à m'y faire.

-Tu vas me faire rougir, James. Mais sache que c'est un plaisir pour moi que de remplir ton vieux musée.

-Hey ! Ne traite pas mon musée comme ça. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas qui de mon Musée ou du Manoir Croft a le plus d'artefacts célèbres…

-Tu marques un point.

Ils rirent encore pendant un moment puis James lança :

-Il faut que je fasse des recherches mas je suis persuadé d'avoir un vieux livre qui parle de Pandore. Dès que je le retrouve je te le ferai parvenir.

-Effectivement ça peut être utile.

-Bon sur ce je t'emmène dans les sous-sols.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant. Lara s'aperçu que l'homme aux lunettes était assis deux tables derrière eux. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention et ils se dirigèrent vers les parties du musée réservées aux membres du personnel.

James passa son badge dans un lecteur de cartes, un ascenseur arriva quelque secondes plus tard et ils descendirent dans les entrailles du musée qui regorgeaient de milliers de trésors.

Une fois arrivés, James et Lara marchèrent en direction des salles de restauration, lieu où, comme son nom l'indique, l'on restaurait tableaux et autres artefacts qui devaient prendre place dans les couloirs du musée. Les restaurateurs, habillés avec une combinaison, des gants en latex, et des masques de protection bleus, étaient justement en train de manipuler un énorme cadre doré dans lequel Lara reconnu le célèbre « Cri » d'Edvard Munch.

-Il n'est plus à Oslo ? demanda Lara à James, étonnée.

-Oh bien sûr que oui, répliqua ce dernier, ils nous l'ont juste prêté pour notre prochaine exposition.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une grande porte en acier que Lara connaissait bien. C'est derrière ces grands battants que se trouvait l'entrepôt du musée. C'est dans cet entrepôt qu'étaient déposés les nouveaux objets à peine arrivés, encore sous haute protection.

-Tu connais la règle Lara…

-« pas d'arme quelle qu'elle soit dans l'entrepôt », acheva Lara, oui oui je connais la règle.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit cagibi attenant à l'entrepôt. Lara y déposa ses 9mm qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, « on sait jamais ! », et elle revêtit, comme James, une blouse bleue ainsi que des gants afin de ne pas abimer quelque objet précieux.

Une fois prêts pour se rendre dans l'entrepôt, James plaça son œil droit contre le scanner d'iris et tapa le code, sur le clavier qui sortit du mur afin d'activer le mécanisme de la porte.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer de si urgent ?

-Sois patiente ma chère, répliqua James un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste les surprises, James.

-C'est d'autant plus jouissif pour moi !

Elle soupira tandis que James éclata à nouveau de rire.

Ils se déplacèrent parmi les caisses en bois de toutes tailles qui se trouvaient dans l'entrepôt.

Après avoir rencontré et salué plusieurs collègues, James suivi de Lara arrivèrent devant l'une des nombreuses boîtes...

-Nom de Dieu ! s'exclama Lara en voyant le contenu de la caisse. Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en se rendant compte de l'expression qu'elle venait d'employer, mais surtout du nombre de têtes qui s'étaient retournées en entendant l'injure.

-Détends-toi Lara, lui dit James en étouffant un éclat de rire.

-Mais tu rigoles ! Tu l'as retrouvé où? Il est censé avoir sombré avec lui !

-Tu penses bien que ce n'est pas moi qui ai déniché cette merveille, Lara.

-Evidemment, je pense bien mais…

Lara était paralysée de stupéfaction en voyant l'objet. C'était un collier. En fait, c'était le pendentif qui attirait les regards : un magnifique diamant bleu taillé en forme de cœur, plus connu sous le nom de «Cœur de l'Océan ». Le «Cœur de l'Océan» était un authentique diamant bleu de 56 carats, une vraie rareté, un bijou de roi, qui avait jadis appartenu à Louis XVI.

-Rose DeWitt Bukater, murmura Lara en prenant précautionneusement le bijou dans les mains.

-Exactement ! approuva James.

-Mon dieu, c'est… c'est incroyable James.

Elle ne put détacher ses yeux du pendentif.

-Où et qui l'a trouvé ?

-Dans l'épave, évidemment. Il l'a fouillée de fond en comble pour nous dénicher cette merveille.

-Il ?

James fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la demande de Lara et poursuivit.

-Ca a pris au moins cinq bons mois pour trouver la chambre, enfin la suite exacte et pouvoir enfin le découvrir !

-James ? Qui l'a trouvé ? insista Lara.

-Ecoute Lara… Il semblait de plus en plus embarrassé.

-Ah non ne me dis pas que c'est LUI ! C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et James se contenta de baisser les yeux tout en rougissant.

-C'est pas possible, t'as tout de même pas osé me faire ça ? A moi ! J'étais sûr que ce type avec ses lunettes et son chapeau me rappelait quelqu'un.

James savait que quand Lara s'énervait il ne fallait pas se trouver sur son chemin et, de ce fait, il ne la retint pas quand elle arracha sa combinaison, sortit de la pièce, récupéra ses 9mm et écrasa le bouton de l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne enfin arriver.

-Je voulais t'en parler Lara mais tu ne m'en as…

-Tais-toi James, je t'adore tu le sais mais là… POURQUOI LUI ?!

-Malgré ce que tu penses il est compétant, lui aussi.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

L'ascenseur émit un petit bip puis s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Lara partir en direction de la cafétéria d'un pas plus que décidé.

-DRAKE, hurla-t-elle en direction du type aux lunettes de soleil et au chapeau.

L'homme en question, brun, yeux bleus, courte barbe, était toujours assis à la même place que toute à l'heure. La seule chose qui changeait était le sourire narquois qu'il affichait sur ses lèvres.

-Croft, je vais bien merci et toi ?

-Tu peux faire ton beau gosse autant que tu veux, ça ne fonctionnera jamais avec moi !

-Je suis flatté que tu me trouves encore beau, tu sais ? Répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire.

-Ferme-la Nate !

-Tu es jalouse que je l'aie trouvé avant toi ?

-Tu sais très bien que c'était MON boulot de le trouver.

-Désolé, fallait t'y prendre à l'avance chérie.

-Je ne suis plus ta chérie, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, la rage lui montant de plus en plus à la tête.

-Tu vois Croft, on aurait pu y aller ensemble et c'aurait été notre gloire à tous les deux !

-Autant ne pas en avoir tu tout.

Sur ces paroles, elle remit son casque, sa veste, sorti du musée, enfourcha sa moto et partit en trombe sous le regard choqué de certains passants.

-Toujours aussi charmante… rigola le dénommé Drake en la voyant partir telle une furie.

Une fois arrivée devant les grilles du petit parking qui se trouvait dans le parc du Manoir, Lara attendit qu'elles s'ouvrent afin d'y garer sa moto. Le temps commençait à se couvrir, de gros nuages noirs arrivaient. Un nouvel orage se préparait.

Elle traversa les arcades qui donnaient sur l'entrée du labyrinthe puis remonta l'escalier qui permettait de rejoindre le hall où Winston était en train d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

-Alors Lara comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous avec James, quelle merveilleuse découverte voulait-il vous faire partager ?

-Le Cœur de l'Océan, Winston.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-LE Cœur de l'Océan qui a sombré avec LE Titanic ?

-Lui-même.

-Mais, n'était-ce pas votre prochain projet ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

-Nathan l'a trouvé avant moi apparemment…

Il rouvrit les yeux d'hébétude.

-N-Nathan… Drake ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre que c'était, en effet, bien ce Nathan-là.

Ne voulant pas en parler pour autant, Lara monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et partit s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque où elle s'affala dans un des moelleux fauteuils avec le journal de De Lafayette. Elle l'avait relu une bonne demi-douzaine de fois quand on toqua à la porte.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Téléphone pour toi, lui répondit Zip.

Elle se consentit à lui ouvrir pour prendre l'appel.

-Allô, lança Lara sur le même ton sec qu'elle avait employé auparavant.

-Bonsoir Lara, c'est James. S'il te plaît de raccroche pas !

Elle était effectivement sur le point de couper court à la conversation mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ?

-Tout d'abord, je tenais encore à m'exc…

-D'accord, c'est bon je te pardonne, mais ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil !

-Enfin bref… Et le plus important, j'ai enfin retrouvé le bouquin dont je t'ai parlé ce matin. Tu sais celui sur Pandore.

La colère de Lara s'estompa tout à coup.

-J'arrive immédiatement !

-Il est 22h00 Lara, s'écria James

Mais le « bip, bip, bip » qui s'ensuivit lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il aurait dû se taire et l'informer le lendemain.

Le bruit de freinage strident qui lui parvint aux oreilles, une petit demie heure plus tard, l'informèrent que Lara venait d'arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle. Après confirmation, il prit le livre et descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers la porte de service, à l'arrière du musée.

-Tu sais, Lara, que s'il y a des limitations de vitesses, c'est pour qu'elles soient respectées ?

-Oserais-je te rappeler que tu es mal placé pour me faire la moral aujourd'hui, James ?

-Oui bon…

-Et d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas fait vite !

-C'est vrai que vingt-huit minutes pour faire 53 kilomètres c'est une preuve de respect de la vitesse.

-Oui bon…

Ils remontèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans l'appartement de James. C'était un magnifique duplexe, attenant au musée, moderne et ancien à la fois. Les grandes baies vitrées et la structure en fer contrastaient majestueusement bien avec les pierres apparentes sur les anciens murs. La pièce principale bénéficiait d'une magnifique vue sur le panorama de Londres. Une grande cuisine à l'américaine et une table en verre occupaient un côté de la pièce, tandis que de moelleux canapés blancs, contrastant avec le gris du sol, et un énorme écran plasma réservaient l'espace restant. Un escalier en métal montait à l'étage où se trouvaient la chambre et le bureau.

-Fais comme chez toi.

Lara qui ne connaissait que trop bien cet appartement s'assit dans l'un des canapés en croisant les jambes sur la table basse qui était posée sur un épais tapis ivoire.

-Je vais me gêner de toute façon !

James prit deux verres et une bouteille de Barolo à la cuisine et rejoignit Lara dans le salon.

-Merci, lui dit Lara en prenant le verre qu'il lui proposa.

Il lui tendit également le livre qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

_-«La Quête de la Boîte», _lut-elle.

-Je l'ai retrouvé au fin fond de la bibliothèque, c'est un journal qui décrirait certaines parties du chemin à suivre pour découvrir la Boîte. Le problème c'est que seule tu ne pourras jamais y arriver.

-Comment ça ? demanda Lara en levant un sourcil.

-D'après le livre, il faut être deux pour résoudre les énigmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix rauque, tenant son verre entre deux doigts comme on tiendrait une cigarette.

-Lis-le et tu verras pourquoi.

-Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire cette nuit alors, soupira Lara.

-Le problème c'est que rien n'est écrit sur l'emplacement du Monastère dont tu m'as parlé, c'est assez étrange.

-Je verrai ça après. Mais je reprendrai bien un verre.

Ils restèrent là, assis à boire des verres et à refaire le monde jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou tôt dans la matinée, quand Lara se leva, remercia James et quitta Londres pour retourner au Manoir.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3  
><strong>

-Miss Croft, réveillez-vous !

Le ronchonnement que Lara émit fut très significatif.

-Lara, réveillez-vous bon sang ! Vous avez de la visite.

Elle se redressa d'un coup sec.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? se demanda Lara en s'apercevant qu'elle était couchée, enfin, plutôt affalée sur un canapé du salon. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler la soirée chez James, le livre puis sa courte nuit passée à lire ledit livre. Elle s'était sans aucun doute assoupie là. Mais pourquoi diable personne ne l'avait-il réveillée ? Puis se souvenant du propos de Winston, elle lui demanda :

-Qui est là ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et vu la mine déconfite de Winston, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Lara, ma chérie comment vas-tu ?

Elle failli s'étouffer en entendant sa voix, mais la colère surgit beaucoup plus rapidement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Drake !

-Je viens te parler de notre future expédition…

Étant mal réveillée et ayant mal dormi, l'humeur de Lara ne s'était guère améliorée depuis la veille.

-Comment ça NOTRE future expédition ? elle avait plissé les yeux en lui posant cette question.

-Tu devrais aller te doucher, Lara, tu fais un peur à voir.

-Attends… Tu oses venir chez moi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et tu oses me donner des ordres ? Tu ne serais peut-être pas en train de te foutre de moi ?

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Nathan essaya de sauver les meubles :

-Non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu sais je…

-DÉGAGE DE CHEZ MOI DRAKE !

Elle avait scandé ces mots tout en sortant ses 9mm de leurs holsters et les pointait désormais sur Nathan. Celui-ci avait viré au blanc et agitait les bras devant lui pour se protéger tandis que Lara se rapprochait dangereusement.

- TOUT DE SUITE.

-Écoute Lara, c'est un simple malentendu j'étais venu te proposer quelque chose mais je vais repasser je crois.

-DÉ-GAGE !

Elle jouissait, intérieurement, de pouvoir contrôler la situation à ce point. Elle pouvait voir les gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Elle pouvait lire la terreur dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle pouvait ressentir la peur qui émanait de tout son corps. Elle pouvait distinguer ses muscles qui tremblaient.

Il sortit en marche arrière tout en essayant de se protéger de Lara, il mit son casque et grimpa sur sa moto avant de filer à toute vitesse hors du domaine des Croft.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lara se laissa glisser contre l'une des arches de la façade du manoir. Toute la colère qu'elle avait encaissée depuis qu'elle avait revu Nathan se fit ressentir en cet instant. Elle était sur le point de craquer mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer sur son propre sort à cause de lui ? Non décidément il n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle rengaina ses 9mm, fit demi-tour dans le hall et commença à monter l'escalier avant de se retourner vers son majordome.

-Winston, apportez-moi le petit déjeuner dans ma chambre, il fait que j'aille me doucher.

-Bien sûr Miss Croft.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur en sentant l'eau brulante couler sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux. Une multitude de souvenirs lui transpercèrent les yeux. Elle et Nathan se rencontrant à une conférence internationale. Elle et Nathan marchant le long d'une plage. Elle et Nathan dans un temple perdu quelque part en Inde. Elle et Nathan sur la même plage, main dans la main. Elle et Nathan heureux. Elle et Nathan se détestant. Elle et Nathan se séparant.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne supportait plus de voir et revoir ces mêmes images, sans arrêt. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste brusque. La rage l'envahissait dès qu'elle repensait à lui et ça, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans l'une des serviettes tièdes qui reposaient sur le radiateur. Elle devait absolument terminer la lecture du livre, car seul un voyage de la sorte pourrait lui faire oublier tout cela. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se coucha sur son lit, sur le ventre avec le livre et le plateau de son petit déjeuner posés à côté d'elle.

Elle lisait depuis une bonne heure lorsque ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes et se fermèrent petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Nathan, torse nu, allongé à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit. Il se rapprocha et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il la connaissait par cœur, il savait quels étaient les endroits qui la faisaient soupirer de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Il remonta la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Lara rouvrit les yeux. Même en s'assoupissant elle rêvait de lui, c'en devenait insoutenable.

Elle ferma le livre et dû se résoudre à ce qu'elle refusait de croire : James avait raison, il fallait être deux pour parcourir le chemin menant à la Boîte, et malheureusement la seule personne aussi expérimentée qu'elle dans le domaine était la dernière qu'elle ait envie de voir.

Soudain, une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé tout de suite lui fit tilt : «Je viens te parler de notre future expédition… ». Il ne lui avait sûrement pas dit ça par hasard. Il était forcément au courant pour la Boîte et la seule personne qui le savait aussi était…

-JAMES HENRY HASTINGS, hurla Lara deux minutes plus tard dans son téléphone portable.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? lui répondit son interlocuteur un peu mal à l'aise.

-Explique-moi comment Nathan pouvait être au courant qu'il fallait être deux pour aller chercher cette foutue Boîte alors que tu étais logiquement le seul possesseur du bouquin ?

-Bon écoute Lara, il nous a entendu parler de la Boîte et il voulait savoir sur quoi tu allais te lancer, je lui ai juste répondu en lui disant ce que je sais.

-C'est pas vrai ! Bordel, je suis vraiment maudite c'est pas possible autrement.

-Pourquoi donc ? lui demande James.

-Tu le sais très bien James ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même : il faut être deux pour cette expédition et on sait tous les deux que vu les dangers et le genre d'énigmes c'est la seule personne à même de m'accompagner.

James éclata de rire.

-Ne rigole pas, James, je le déteste de tout mon être !

-Oh Lara n'exagère rien, vous étiez ensemble pendant trois ans.

-Oui James, "étiez", on ne l'est PLUS. C'est lui qui est parti du jour au lendemain sans un mot de plus que "Pardonne-moi, Lara", répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de dégoût.

-Je sais. Mais vois le bon côté vous allez peut-être renou…

-Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase James.

-Écoute, Lara, plus d'une fois tu m'as parlé de tes rêves avec lui, alors ce serait peut-être une bonne chose que vous soyez les deux, seuls, pour en discuter non ? Je sais très bien qu'il t'a fait du mal mais ça n'empêche rien.

-Tu as sans doute raison, c'est ce que je me suis dit avant, il faut absolument que je parte car depuis quelques temps, rien ne va plus dans ma vie. Ça ne pourrait me faire que du bien, j'en suis sûre. Mais il n'empêche que je stresse à l'idée de passer je ne sais combien de temps avec lui.

-Je comprends Lara, lui dit James d'un ton compatissant.

-Bon, il faut que je réfléchisse si je ne connais vraiment personne d'autre pour venir avec…

-Lara ! James l'avait coupée brutalement. Tu sais très bien que c'est le seul. Ne te leurre pas et va lui parler, le plus vite sera le mieux. Il faut que je te laisse on me demande au labo. On se rappelle dès que possible, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. A bientôt Lara.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre.

_*Londres, quelques jours plus tard*_

-Un café, répondit Lara au serveur. Et toi ?

-Deux, répliqua Nathan.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Nathan était passé chez Lara. Elle s'était enfin décidée à l'appeler pour parler de leur future expédition, étant donné que sa présence était devenue (par la force des choses) inévitable. Ils avaient conclu de se retrouver le mardi matin suivant sur la terrasse d'un café londonien.

-Bon, débuta Nathan sur un ton plutôt hostile, de quoi veux-tu parler ? Tes propos de l'autre soir au téléphone étaient loin d'être clairs.

-Disons que j'ai dû revoir certaines parties pour mon prochain... hum, voyage, et j'en ai conclu que...

Il abordait l'éternel sourire que Lara avait tant aimé chez lui à l'époque. Une pointe de sadisme en plus lorsqu'elle commença à parler de son "voyage". Il était vraiment sexy avec sa courte barbe et ses yeux d'un bleu renversant. Elle en fut quelque peu déconcentrée mais le bruit d'un klaxon la ramena à la réalité.

-Tu en conclus que... ?

-Qu'il faut effectivement être... deux... et que... il se pourrait que... tu sois la seule personne... capable de m'aider...

Elle avait sorti cette phrase en choisissant les mots le plus méticuleusement possible.

Le sourire de Nathan s'était accentué.

Lara faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs comme si ces propos n'étaient que de simple mots sans intentions cachées.

Il éclata de rire avant d'ajouter:

-Tu me feras toujours autant rire avec ton sale caractère, Lara.

-Pourquoi donc ? Elle avait lancé ces mots avec une telle grâce, une telle prestance, qu'il en fut décontenancé.

Lara plissa les yeux en tournant la tête vers lui. Elle croisa les jambes d'une manière gracieuse, rien à voir avec Nathan qui était vautré sur sa chaise, le pied gauche sur le genou droit.

-Parce que je te fais toujours de l'effet, tu le sais pertinemment et tu ne veux pas l'avouer !

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es loin, très loin du compte, Drake. Elle essaya de collé un petit sourire sur son visage mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Et d'ailleurs, c'est TOI qui es parti du jour au lendemain !

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Nathan. Mais il fit mine de rien et continua:

-Oh non, tu as beau de cacher dernière tes bonnes manières de Grande Dame, Lara, mais je te connais par cœur et je sais quand tu mens.

-C'est clair que tes "bonnes manières" à toi laissent à désirer, répondit Lara du tac au tac en regardant Nathan de haut en bas non sans une certaine pointe de dégoût, s'attardant particulièrement sur sa dégaine, son pied gauche et sa main droite en train de se gratter bruyamment le menton.

-Tu as toujours aimé les mauvais garçons, nan ?

-On n'est pas là pour parler de mes goûts mais de notre future virée, qui risque d'être longue et épuisante avec toi, soupira Lara.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Bon, on part quand alors ?

Elle le dévisagea comme si elle avait devant elle un idiot qui lui aurait posé une question des plus débiles.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de partir avec toi ?

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix ?

-Bien sûr que non mais on ne sait jamais.

S'il fallait vraiment le supporter pendant les prochaines semaines autant enterrer la hache de guerre tout de suite.

-Tu veux venir dormir au manoir ? Ce serait peut-être plus facile pour toi étant donné ton état actuel ?

-Comment connais-tu mon "état actuel" ? répondit Nathan en la dévisageant.

-J'ai des relations, Nate. J'aime et je veux tout savoir sur les personnes avec qui je compte collaborer. Tu devrais le savoir. Et tu dois aussi savoir que je suis encore en relation avec certains de tes copains et j'ai appris que tu avais dû vendre ton appartement suite à...

-Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris, la coupa-t-il, et c'est avec plaisir que je reviendrai au Manoir Croft.

-Parfait, et tu es venu comment ?

-Avec ma XJ6, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Lara sourit à son tour.

-Tu as quand même pu la garder ?

-Heureusement !

-Comme au bon vieux temps ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Comme au bon vieux temps !, répondit Nathan.

À l'instar de Nathan, Lara enfila sa veste en cuire, son casque et se dirigea vers sa R6 qu'elle enfourcha. Elle attendit deux minutes avant d'entendre le bruit de la XJ6 de Nathan qui s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Ils tournèrent la tête, se firent un signe de la tête, fermèrent leurs visières et démarrèrent en trombe. Les passants alentour levèrent la tête en entendant les deux motos partirent sur les chapeaux de roues.

Le "bon vieux temps" se résumait en une course poursuite dans les boulevards, rues, ruelles, places et galeries de Londres sous les regards médusés et, surtout, révoltés des gens. Lara et Nathan avaient si souvent joué à ce "jeu" qu'ils connaissaient Londres comme leur poche. À l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, ils faisaient souvent la course pour rentrer au Manoir Croft, et celui qui perdait devait se plier aux souhaits du gagnant. Lara accéléra et doubla Nathan alors qu'ils passaient devant King's Cross. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'une femme rousse un peu potelée, marchant avec ses enfants, tous plus roux les uns que les autres, poussant des chariots sur lesquels s'entassaient d'énormes malles ainsi que des cages contenant des hiboux, lui hurla dessus pour lui reprocher son manque d'attention. Mais Lara n'eut nul temps d'entendre ses propos, elle les avait déjà largement distancés. Elle continuait de filer telle une flèche dans les rues de la capitale lorsqu'à un carrefour suivant elle dû s'arrêter à cause d'un feu rouge. Elle ne pouvait même pas dépasser, étant bloquée par les voitures qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle scanda quelques grossièretés qui se transformèrent en cris de rage lorsque, tout à coup, elle vit la XJ6 de Nathan filer à toute allure sur le trottoir adjacent. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Ne pouvant, et surtout ne voulant plus attendre que ce maudit feu passe au vert, elle se glissa avec difficulté entre les files de voitures, monta sur le trottoir non sans, une fois de plus, s'attirer les foudres des piétons, et ré-accéléra pour rattraper Nathan. Une fois sortie de Londres, elle prit la bretelle de l'autoroute pour s'engager sur la voies à haute vitesse, ce qui ne changeait pas d'habitude, et zigzagua entres les voitures et les camions pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Elle prit la sortie suivante et roula quelques minutes dans la campagne avant d'arriver devant les grilles du domaine d'Abbingdon. Elle entreprit un dérapage plus que contrôler sur le gravier de l'allée principale. Elle mit un pied à terre, baissa la béquille de sa R6 et enleva son casque.

Elle fulmina en entendant quelqu'un applaudir sous les arches de l'entrée principale.

-J'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche, de manger et de faire la sieste avant que tu ne daignes enfin arriver !

Il éclata de rire tandis que Lara lui lançait le même regarder noir que la semaine précédente.

Elle avança, la tête relevée en signe de dédain, et passe devant Nathan sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

-Rooo tu vas tout de même pas me faire la gueule pour ça ?

-Si ce putain de feu n'avait pas été là pour me ralentir, j'aurais gagné, comme d'hab !

Elle ouvrit à la volée la grande porte à double battants et entra dans le salon, suivie de près par Nathan qui riait encore de sa victoire. Zip et Alister étaient en train de jouer à un jeu de cartes sur l'une des tables basses du salon, sirotant chacun une bière. Ils levèrent les yeux en entendant Lara arriver mais ils s'exorbitèrent presque en voyant qui l'accompagnait. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils rêvaient ou si Nathan était bien là, avec Lara, sans qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

-Salut les mecs, lança Nathan comme de rien.

Il s'approcha d'eux pour leur serrer la main. Ils le regardaient toujours comme s'ils venaient de croiser un cadavre. Leur réaction provoqua un éclat de rire chez Lara.

-Détendez-vous les gars, Nathan et moi avons... comment dire... eu une conversation et étant donné que j'ai besoin de ses services... nous avons fait la paix ? Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots en lançant un regard perçant à Nathan qui eut un sourire en coin.

Zip et Alister balbutièrent quelques paroles inaudibles toujours sous le coup de revoir Nathan au Manoir.

-Ben... content de te revoir mec, lança Zip en le prenant dans ses bras, comme s'il revoyait un vieil ami après des lustres.

-Trêve de bavardage, renchérit Lara, il faut que nous préparions notre voyage sans perdre un seul instant. Les mecs, continua-t-elle en regardant Zip et Alister, renseignez-le sur la mission quant à moi je vais...

-Hop hop hop, s'écria Nathan en la coupant, tu viens de vivre un moment éprouvant Lara, il faut que tu te reposes au moins une soirée avant d'être en pleine forme pour pouvoir débuter les recherches.

Son sourire narquois s'étira davantage en voyant que Zip et Alister étaient morts de rire face à la "mythique défaite de Lara". Pour se venger, elle lui balança un coussin en plein milieu de la figure avant de tourner le dos pour monter les escaliers, vexée. Elle redescendit une bonne demi-heure plus tard dans l'intention de se rendre au Pavillon afin de se reposer sur une chaise longue tout en relisant (pour la ixième fois) le journal de De Lafayette.

Elle se surprit elle-même à admirer le ciel lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la piscine: cela faisait longtemps que les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas transpercé la baie vitrée de la sorte. Lara en eu le souffle coupé. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel. La lumière d'un blanc aveuglant se reflétait parfaitement dans l'armature en fer forgé. Lara admirait ce doux et magnifique spectacle lorsque soudain, un PLOUF retentit dans le calme environnant. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais Nathan se trouvait là et venait apparemment de plonger du balcon supérieur. Il fit un traversée, sortit du bassin et s'adossa quelques secondes à l'une des massives colonnes en pierre qui soutenait le toit vitré du Pavillon. Lara put admirer son corps parfait qu'elle connaissait si bien: pas un gramme de graisse n'avait de place entre les abdominaux et les pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Elle se mordit les lèvres à la vision du jeune homme posant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses musclées pour reprendre son souffle.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour dégager le surplus d'eau dans ses cheveux et sa barbe. Geste totalement inutile vu qu'il replongea aussitôt dans le bassin.

Il fit une nouvelle traversée.

Lara put admirer les biceps travailler sous les efforts que Nathan produisait à chaque mouvement.

"Il est tellement beau" se dit-elle à elle-même en plissant les yeux et en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

-Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la question. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il était sorti de l'eau, avait pris une serviette dans une niche murale pour s'essuyer et s'était rapproché d'elle.

-Je ne te matais absolument pas, d'ailleurs je viens d'arriver, mentit Lara.

-Ha, ha, ha, rigola Nathan, tu crois que je t'ai pas vue ? Ça fait dix bonnes minutes que tu es là en train d'admirer mon corps de rêve.

-Sinon... Tu passes encore les portes avec tes chevilles ? ironisa l'aventurière tout en sentant ses joues s'empourprer et sa voix trembler de plus en plus. Elle n'osa pas affronter son regard et baissa les yeux.

Son mini boxer noir le moulait parfaitement et se mariait très bien avec sa peau bronzée.

La ligne de poils qui en sortait pour s'arrêter sous le nombril le rendait diaboliquement sexy.

Il s'approcha.

Il posa ses mains, sur le mur, de chaque côté du visage de Lara, l'emprisonnant de ses bras musculeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et mille et une images se mirent à tourner dans sa tête. Elle les rouvrit subitement. Elle pouvait encore voir des gouttelettes d'eau tomber de ses cheveux et des poils de sa barbe. Elles ruisselaient le long de son cou, de son torse et se fracassaient sur les dalles en pierre. Elle en suivit une du regard qui finit sa course en s'écrasant sur les fins poils de sa cuisse.

Il approchait sa tête, lentement.

Elle était fascinée par son regard d'un bleu océanique qu'elle avait tant admiré par le passé. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux d'une telle couleur: ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques... splendides... voire hypnotisants.

Il s'approchait toujours davantage.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle posa sa main droite sur son torse, caressant les fins poils de ses pectoraux. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux puis tout à coup il partit, la laissant en plan contre le mur, tremblantë comme une feuille morte.

Elle avait peur.

Peur que quelque chose se reproduise entre eux pour repartir en fumée, comme la dernière fois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher: elle en mourait d'envie.


End file.
